Reflection
by Madsheepbaaka
Summary: Meh character death aint ever a pretty thing, you can guess yourself :P


I wrote this one ages ago and originally posted it on the KakaxIru hideout over on LJ, so I thought I would add it here too.

Disclaimer - Naruto and anything encompassing the enterprise do not belong to, even though I may wish the opposite, me.

---------------

Umino Iruka had led an admirable life and a long one too, now at the ripe old age of eighty-seven there wasn't much he could want for, well almost nothing. Sitting squashed between several large pillows, surrounded by hundreds of memories, looking out over the setting sun, he was in a fond place. A cottage atop a hill bought what seemed like aeons ago when time was young and he was even younger, specifically for getaways when precious moments could be spared, reminiscing, reflecting on and of his life bringing smiles and occasional tears to his face.

Life was cruel he was remembering, growing up as a child in war time, but he had managed to pull through, on the better side of things, and felt truly alive once more on meeting one Uzumaki Naruto. The desolate child, devoid of any happiness, solitary and lost without any hope, recalling the day he reached out and shown the boy a shred of humanity, being totally overwhelmed by what was reciprocated, a ball of warmth and charm gushing forth having been locked away for so long, 'who was this sunshine child?' he'd thought to himself. That child had to this day continued to pour out hope onto the inhabitants of Konoha, finally becoming Hokage after Tsunade passed away from natural causes, only hastened by the use of certain Jutus.

The rest of the original team seven still lived on, Sasuke having returned from Orochimaru's clutch worse for wear, but living nonetheless. He had found solace within the now present "Sixth" both of them settling down, raising a brood of adopted whippersnappers, who had unsurprisingly all become jounin very early in their life. Sasuke had changed after the Orochi incident, mellowing quite significantly and had slipped into fatherhood almost too easily, at peace with himself finally laying to rest the hate he had accumulated towards his misguided brother.

Sakura excelled in the field, still to this day as a superb medical ninja, some said she had even surpassed the Fifth in her abilities whereas others were just grateful for her kindness and giving, selflessly putting her own life on the line to save just one more person. She had later wed none other then Hyuuga Negi, that was a shock they all recalled, no one had expected such a pairing but they made each other happy, having two children, neither of which became Shinobi.

Iruka then remembered all his fallen 'heroes', his parents and the Third. Long ago forgetting all the hurt that had been caused, simply remembering the good people in their time of glory. His mothers soft touch as she brushed his hair, those stone baked cheese rolls that almost melted in his mouth. His father, proud as any father could hope to be, how he had helped train Iruka as soon as he became old enough to stand. Then Sarutobi, giving him the strength once again, that foundation he could depend upon when his life had come crashing down after the attack of the Kyuubi.

Finally his mind settled on Kakashi. Kakashi; as their eyes had met across the crowded missions room, igniting an everlasting spark, their gaze taking far too long to break. Kakashi; having tried to make up some ridiculous excuse as to why he was looking at the Chuunin in such a way, almost garrotting the said man when he yanked down the face mask and kissed the obstinate fool. Kakashi; working delicately with his fingers against Iruka's skin after a hard days work, easing the tension away. Kakashi; looking stupidly adorable after both of them had tumbled down the hill below the room Iruka was in now, each of them getting utterly rumpled and smelling of grass. And then Kakashi; forty years ago returning from that mission irreparably damaged, every medical nin doing all they could, but in vain. Iruka cradling the pale man, both holding back tears as the last of his life slipped away, murmuring 'don't worry we will meet again someday', Kakashi replying with his last breath, 'don't be too long'. Iruka finally letting the tears fall as the man in his arms became still, fatigue the only thing that stopped the droplets from cascading down his cheeks, no one capable of reaching the broken man.

It was these same tears that were spilling down his now time ages cheeks once more, splashing quietly against the glass of a picture frame, a portrait placed inside, hands grasping at it far too tightly causing it to shake. As the tears continued to flow he looked out with a smile, over the now night sky, all the stars twinkling with an unnatural brightness, the moon mid cycle displaying only a tiny crack of light almost grinning at him. Feeling something snap inside, he took a breath and layback closing his eyes.

" I Wont be long now" he whispered "Won't be long now."


End file.
